


When The Lightning Strikes

by fromthefire



Series: sad oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, They have powers, powers au, shipping or platonic? u decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefire/pseuds/fromthefire
Summary: Deceit never thought he’d be the one to comfort Virgil, hell, he never thought he'd be the one to comfort.





	When The Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> they are all Human and they've also got some elemental powers bc !

Fear always left a bittersweet taste in Virgil's mouth. It wasn't metallic and it wasn't addicting, so he often pondered the reason he was so drawn to it. He pondered why he bathed regularly in the familiar feeling.  
On most occasions, he wouldn't have to think about this but on most occasions, he wouldn't be venting to his enemy; spilling his guts to the man who only ever wrought darkness upon him.

p>“They fear me,” Virgil spoke, slumped against the wall. Deceit watched him with pity. 

“They fear a lot,” Deceit gave him a small smile, lips forming in an unfamiliar shape. He began to reason with him. “You would to if you were them; light sides.” Deceit slid down the wall to sit at the boys feet. He leaned against him, causing Virgil to slide down also.  
“Not all of them are light.”  
“What?” Deceit whipped his head to face Virgil, shock evident. Of course, he was a liar, never really one to look for the truth unprompted.

“There's one, at least. I guess we’re the most obvious but their powers are like yours.” Virgil looked away, leaning his head against the wall with a harsh thud in obvious envy. “Beautiful and beneficial. Made with a purpose.” Deceit watched him intently, a frown crossing his own face. He scooted closer and placed a comforting hand on Virgil's knee. Virgil flinched, hoping the conversation could steer away from his emotional constipation.

“You were made with purpose,” Deceit began.

“Other than to invoke fear, no. You create. You know where my envy comes from-”

“A place of caring and love-” A self-deprecating snort interrupted him as Virgil looked back at the boy. Deceit's face softened. 

“You’re beautiful. Y-Your powers are beautiful, I mean. Even that's a bit- a bit of an exaggeration.” Virgil’s cheeks flushed as he stumbled over his words for the first time. Deceit let out a small, cautious laugh.

“It's alright. Your powers have beauty too. A different sort of beauty. There's beauty in fear and destruction.” Deceit noted as both boys began to stare off into space, different doubts floating around their heads. Deceit side eyed Virgil. “And besides, sssstorms and lightning go together quite nicely.”

———————————————————

Virgil tried his best but the words slipped through his lips again. The night fell now and Virgil couldn't keep the pain at bay.

“Thomas hate me.” He slumped against the wall, stubbornness blocking the logic in his brain. Deceit followed his lead and slid down the wall onto the floor with him.

“He just don't understand you,” Deceit tried. He just remained to stare blankly in front of him. Deceit knew his habit of dissociating but couldn't bring himself to snap him out of it, for he had no idea the pain he was in. He could only imagine.

“What do you need me to do?” Deceit tried again. He knew his help was minimal if even at all, but he still tried for the boy. A few moments of silence passed as he racked his brain for any ideas of comfort. He settled for leaning against the smaller boy and humming a soft song.   
“They won't understand me.” Virgil murmured. Deceit sat up to look at him directly. He expected tears but it was Virgil; he couldn't make a tear fall even if he wanted to. His lack of empathy was a curse. An ugly, worthless curse he couldn't help but enjoy. He shook his head, and let out a pity laugh.   
“They will-”  
“They won't. They won't because they don't want to.” He sniffled, causing Deceit to give him a look. “Though, I guess I can't blame them. Who wants to help someone who cant even help himself?” Self-pity and guilt flooded his mind and he could barely keep his head above water. 

“Don't talk like that. It's okay to say you need help. You don't need to because I know and I will help you. We all need help. The others can control it better; you cant blame yourself; you've caused nothing," Deceit's voice became softer as he spoke faster.   
“The more useless you are to help, the more desperate your words become, I’ve noticed.” Virgil muttered. "Having these new feelings fucking hurts,"

Deceit blinked and suddenly felt his eyes began to burn. He couldn’t get through to him. He followed Virgil’s eyes to the wall. He was right. Deceit was a dark side, he had no fucking clue how to comfort. Especially another dark side. All he could do is understand his pain because Deceit was feeling the exact same thing. 

Deciet sighed and leaned against Virgil again.


End file.
